


Legitimate Forms of Romantic Declaration

by It_MightBe_Love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genderswap, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is seventeen and perpetually horny and whatever, it’s worth it because sex isn’t really always about getting off and Stiles just likes being fucked. She owns that in the way she owns her messy hair and torn up, stolen jeans and her dad’s police academy shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legitimate Forms of Romantic Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Many *many* thanks to Vinvy for cheerleading me through the editing process, and being my beta. Seriously, I hate editing and revising fic - and this would not be anywhere near as awesome as it is if it hadn't been for her.

Here's the thing, Stiles isn't actually an unattractive girl. In the eighth grade she dated Jackson, long before Lydia grew boobs and it was kind of weird yes; but Jackson was hot in an awkward gangly way and this was before he turned into a monumental jockstrap.

They used to have fun. Jackson had clever fingers and liked the freckles on her belly, and sometimes he will message her online and they’ll talk but never in any way where he’ll admit that they used to have really hilarious teenager sex.

Stiles has never told Scott about it because Jackson had hated Scott, even then and anyway, Scott would have made really sad eyes to learn she'd lost her virginity to Jackson Whittemore when she was fourteen.

It isn't that Stiles is easy or anything (she totally is) but the fact is that she gets picked on a lot after her mom dies and she shaves her hair off.

The pixie cut is fun and Lydia told her once she had cheekbones to die for (shortly before Stiles goes down on her in the girls locker room and yes, Stiles wants to have Lydia’s babies or something because hot damn, but that doesn't change the fact that just after this happens Jackson started dating Lydia and he started picking on Stiles).

She will blame the thing with Danny on him being a confused teenage boy. A... really hung, confused teenage boy who told her, gasping for breath afterward, that she was his first girl and did she want to go again?

(Stiles is firmly of the opinion that Danny is just easy like she is; but he makes her laugh and the easy camaraderie they have after means he mostly keeps Jackson off her back).

Then the thing with Peter happens, and Derek blows into town and Scott and Allison start dating and everyone seems to think she never gets any.

It’s sad and kind of pathetic the way she is immediately drawn to helping Derek, and how she keeps coming back the more physically aggressive he gets. Stiles is not down with being anyone’s punching bag but there’s something about the way Derek’s hands on her fill her with a manic sort of thrilling pleasure and - she refuses resolutely to examine any budding emotion beyond sympathy and occasional open hostility in regards to Derek fucking Hale.

She does not actually set out to sleep with everyone in the pack. Not really.

Boyd is big in a reassuring way and he has an easy smile, and fucking him for keys to the ice rink is... seriously not a hardship. She makes him dinner afterwards and he smirks and asks if she treats everyone like this.

Stiles can't stop herself from sliding still only half dressed onto his lap and kissing him, “Just the ones I Iike," and the smile Boyd gives her is totally worth the three cracked ribs she gets from him and Erica later.

Surprisingly enough Stiles never sleeps with Erica, she wants to, Good Lord does she ever!

She tells Erica once, after Gerard is dealt with and Jackson is fully wolfed out, that she had always wanted to but she hadn't wanted Erica to think she was only doing it out of pity.

It’s a good moment for them, but Erica and Boyd have a thing going on now that Stiles won’t interfere with so the point becomes moot and they settle into an easy if often aggressive kind of friendship that involves too much leather for Stiles comfort and one too many pointed comments about how Stiles will look after Derek first before anyone else, even when he doesn’t need looking after.

She does sleep with Isaac. Kind of a lot, and in increasingly creative ways. He's adventurous if kind of vanilla and Stiles is seventeen and perpetually horny and whatever, Isaac is eager to please even if she only gets off about half the time. It’s worth it because sex isn’t really always about getting off and Stiles just likes being fucked. She owns that in the way she owns her messy hair and torn up, stolen jeans and her dad’s police academy shirts.

(Stiles wears a lot of political pins, and the summer before Junior year, drags Allison to the San Francisco Slut Walk and can’t look Derek in the eye for almost a month when he has to drive down and get them because Allison’s car gets stolen and they’re stranded halfway between Beacon Hills and San Fran in little more than shiny gold string bikinis, 70s era porno heels, and too much makeup.

She pays to have the interior of the Camaro detailed because glitter is herpes of the craft world and the leather interior looks like a Unicorn took a giant dump in it.).

The thing is... Stiles knows she’s pack, the same way she knows she has smelled like them for longer than any of them are really aware, and it is existentially bizarre that she has basically become pack mom when she's had their body parts up close and sexual with hers, but whatever, it means she knows them well enough to know when to hug them or bring them tea.

She tries not to dwell too long on it because she get’s a lot of bad touch feels and between kissing booboos, baking brownies and trying not to moon helplessly after Derek she realizes she’s also slept with half the lacrosse team and a good third of the swim team.

 

Stiles is not often prone to introspection. She knows she's cute, that she's smart and while her hair has grown out to her shoulders in a surfer girl mess of curls and she knows any guy or girl would be glad to have her. She also knows she isn't and won’t ever be anywhere near the same league as Erica or Lydia or Allison, who are all room-stopping gorgeous. Stiles looks too much like her Hungarian grandmother, sharp cheekbones, swan neck, button nose, and a little foxlike with too many freckles.

Peter hits on her a lot, but there is some crazy she won't do and he's one of them.

Derek... Derek happens on accident in the way where she isn’t gunning for it and she has stopped thinking about him naked long enough that she can be around him for long periods of time without wanting to lick him inappropriately.

She's spending the summer after she graduates at his house before starting at the police academy in Beacon Hills. Half the pack is working or in Mexico because Lydia decided on a whim that she needed to culture-ify them.

The Hale house doesn't have a/c and it’s possibly hotter inside than it is out. Every window and door thrown open in the hopes of catching a wayward breeze blowing through the woods.

So she's wearing as little as possible, which consists of a terry cloth halter dress that stops just shy of her mid thigh. Her feet are warm on the wood floor.

Derek pressing up behind her is a welcome shock as he reaches for a piece of fruit.

"You know, you can just ask." She says, gesturing at the pilfered apple slice with the knife, and Dereks sharp grin sends a curious thrill straight to her gut that she does her best to ignore like always.

His eyes darken and somehow sometime later he has her on the counter, hard between her thigh, his hands up beneath her dress and it’s so good. He’s got a two hand grip on her ass and he's yanking her to the edge of the counter, flush to his pelvis and the noise she makes is all want.

"Thought about this-" he growled into her ear, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her panties and grinding against her through two thin layers of cloth.

"When you were fucking Isaac everywhere, could smell the want on you." It’s whisper quiet against the shell of her ear, his fingers sliding over the swell of her ass, his hips hitching to to grind his dick into the cup of her pubic bone.

Stiles trembled, bit his shoulder viciously and started yanking at his board shorts.  
"Yeah?" she presses, his voice has gone deep, rough with want and it's a revelation when she gets her hand on him. The velvet hot, smooth length of him and-

Derek’s hips jerk and he noses at her throat, "I could smell how unsatisfied you were. What're you doing letting kids who can't please you have you?" He scraped his teeth over the column of her throat and Stiles wondered if this was what she'd been trying to get from her adventures in werewolf land all along.

"I was looking for a good time." She tells him cheekily, and it’s so cheesy that Derek has to hide the curve of his smile in her collarbone and lifts her off the counter.

"I'm not fucking you in the kitchen."

"Why not, Isaac did." She tells him, so had Boyd. Twice.

Derek growls and carries her out to the back porch where several low slung lounges have found their home and then they're horizontal and the cushions are cool beneath her suddenly naked back and Derek is grinding into her.

He's hard and almost painfully big; but he's got one enormous hand at her hip tilting her up into the movement of his hips and the other curled over her throat and it’s hot, in the expensive porno kind of way, and Stiles can't quite catch her breath because he won't stop moving, cleaving into her and this is... "You totally better not gemme pregnant," she gasps out and Derek doubles over and bites at her throat.

It’s possessive in a way she has never really liked before this and he grunts into her ear, “Time enough for that later." He says and his thumb finds the tight swell of her clit and she's suddenly climaxing, and he's still grinding into her.

She must white out because she comes to a few minutes later and Derek is quiet beside her and kissing her throat.

Stiles hums quietly, "We did this backwards you know." Because Stiles is pretty often smarter than anyone gives her credit for, and they did - usually the dramatic revelations happened too late or something.

Derek snorts against her shoulder, "We already live together." He says, "And you do my laundry."

Stiles grins, "What can I say, I like being domestic."

Derek nuzzles into her shoulder and Stiles frowns, "That was a shitty way of saying you were in love with me p.s, sex does not equal legitimate forms of romantic declaration.”

"I'll make it up to you later." He says and Stiles grins. Sleeping with Derek is an accident she never thought she’d get to experience but, whatever- there’s no one here to be judgmental, and anyways she figured this left her two months of orgasms whenever she wanted with a guy she loved and then she'd go to school.

It isn't a fairytale ending, ironically later than afternoon Scott will text her from the trunk of a faerie's car and Jackson will get cursed with boobs for a week.

Life will be busy, but always interesting.


End file.
